A Nifty Haircut
by crazybeef
Summary: Willow gets fed up with Xander's unruly hair, and they have a little late-night bonding.


Hey! Can you guys believe it's all over? I'm so sad. I think I'm gonna cry! Well anyways, I've had so much fun with this show and it has the best fan fiction. Okay, so, I don't own anyone, although I really wish I had a Xander or an Andrew of my very own. That'd be cool. So this is just a weird mushy retarded little idea I got. Hope it doesn't make you barf.  
  
The digital clock in the kitchen flashed 2:38 am in big bright red numbers as Xander and Willow quietly hurried down the stairs. They whispered excitedly, a flashback to their days in matching footy pajamas, trying desperately not to wake all the people that were shacked up in the Summer's house. Willow guided a slightly disoriented Xander over Kennedy's sleeping body near the stairs.  
  
"Kennedy seemed pretty pissed at me lately," Xander said as he whacked his left elbow into an unseen door jamb. "Ow."  
  
"Watch out," Willow said as she softly rubbed his elbow and pulled him a little to the right. "She's just kinda cranky that she got replaced by a man." She smiled at him, urging a grin out of Xander. Successful.   
  
"I don't have to sleep with you, you know. I can sleep in a sleeping bag like everyone else."  
  
  
  
"Not a chance. Kennedy's had the advantage of 'Willow-bed' for a while. And you came first. You're not scared I'll try something, are ya?"  
  
Xander smiled. "No. I just don't wanna cause anybody trouble."   
  
Willow came to a halt just inside the kitchen and looked at Xander's face. "Xander, you're not any trouble. Don't ever think that. Ever."  
  
She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I love you, you know."  
  
A classic crooked-Xander-grin showed itself and warmed Willow's toes. "Yeah, well, I kinda love you too."  
  
The two continued on to the dining room, Willow grabbing a chair and returning to the kitchen with it.   
  
"Sit," she commanded Xander and reached into a drawer and found a pair of blue handled scissors.   
  
"Are you sure this is the best time for you to be giving me a haircut? It is kinda, well, early."  
  
"Yes," Willow said with determination. "I'm wired, you're wired, neither of us can sleep and I'm getting right sick of looking at that disaster you've made of your head."  
  
"It's not that bad," Xander said as he sat down in the chair and Willow placed a towel around his broad shoulders.   
  
"Yeah, well, you just keep telling yourself that, sweetie."  
  
After Willow had trimmed a little more than she'd expected off the ends because Xander kept squirming and complaining that his butt was falling asleep, she glanced up at his head and saw a tiny black string mingled with his hair. His eye patch.  
  
Xander nearly jumped out of the chair when Willow started to remove the eye patch. He desperately grasped for her hand to keep her from taking it.  
  
"Xan- what are you doing?"  
  
"Umm, can't you…" Xander stuttered, suddenly embarrassed.   
  
"What? What's the matter?"  
  
"Can't you… leave it on?"  
  
Willow opened her mouth to ask why, until it hit her. It hit her like a load of cinderblocks and filled her with a deep feeling of sadness for her lifelong best friend. The first boy she ever kissed, and the first one she ever fell in love with. The one who used to hold her and sing Monkees songs to her when she had nightmares.   
  
She walked around in front of Xander and squatted so they were eye level. She gently turned his head with her finger so that his one chocolate eye was looking into hers. "Xander. Why don't you want me to see it?"  
  
"What? That's not… I just want…" Xander's pathetic façade crumbled under Willow's piercing glare. He glanced down at his hands, being gripped by his best friend who could still turn him into a slimy, jiggly piece of green jell-o. "I don't know. It's just … it's gross. I don't want you to barf and then never look at me ever again."  
  
Willow didn't say anything. She just lifted her hand to touch his face. Then she carefully reached behind his head and removed the eye patch. In the place where Xander's beautiful, sparkling eye had once been was now a mess of scar tissue and bruises.   
  
"Does it still hurt?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Only a little."  
  
Willow gently touched the purple and yellow skin with her finger. She looked at Xander and smiled.  
  
"That is wicked gross."  
  
Xander smiled too. "That's why I didn't want you to see it dummy."  
  
"Oh come on. I've seen it before."  
  
"Huh? When?"  
  
"When you were bleeding all over the emergency room. You also barfed all over my jeans."  
  
Xander winced as Willow moved back behind him and continued trimming his hair. "Really? I don't remember that. I guess I was pretty out of it. Sorry bout the barf."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. It's not the first time. Remember the first time you got drunk in high school?"  
  
"Okay, how many times am I gonna hear about that?"  
  
Willow laughed evilly. "I'm never going to let you forget that."  
  
"I know."  
  
Not too long after, a slightly more worn out couple of childhood friends made their way upstairs with a little more love for each other and a nifty new haircut. Andrew stood in the dining room with his camera, tears streaking down his face and around the edges of his mile-wide grin, unnoticed.  
  
  
  
I really hope you liked it. It's kind of a pointless look into Xander's insecurity. I love   
  
Xander. I'm gonna miss him. Reviews are like candy! Please review. 


End file.
